


Four things that only Horatio can give to Hamlet (and the one thing he does not)

by elektra121



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says. A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four things that only Horatio can give to Hamlet (and the one thing he does not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/gifts).



There are things only Horatio can give to Hamlet.

 

Only Horatio's conscientious way of studying can help Hamlet focusing on his own exercises.

Only Horatio's rare smiles, ever so slightly melancholic, can bring a genuine smile to Hamlet's lips, too.

Only Horatio's quiet confirmations can make the ever-doubting, ever-taunting voice in Hamlet's head be silent for a while.

Only Horatio's nonyielding, completely unambitious loyalty can restore Hamlet's nearly lost faith in mankind, time and time again.

 

There are other things only Horatio could give to Hamlet, but Hamlet will never ask for them. Because he knows very well it would be Horatio's undoing, the undoing of the one good man in this world - and Hamlet cannot allow for that to happen.

And maybe this, then, will be the only good deed in his twisted existence that accounts Hamlet for heaven.


End file.
